


Vegetas special pillow

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Funny, Married Couple, Married Sex, Memories, Mild Smut, Nervousness, Pillow - Freeform, Pillow Talk, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet, quick thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Trunks finds a very special gift bulma made for vegeta when his back was worse.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Vegetas special pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed thank u for reading.
> 
> NGL not my best work, Im sorry In the future I will have better fics or at least fics better then this.

"Hey Mom"

"Yes Trunks" Bulma pulled off her goggles fixing the last of the broken training bots turning to her son.

"Whose pillow is this?" Trunks said holding up a pink pillow with the words badman on it.

"Oh that pillow well honey um that pillow is for decorations," Bulma said nervously sweating a little

"Decorations like for a party are we having another one" Trunks yelled excitedly waving the pillow around

"You sure bet honey why don't you call Goten and Gohan and Ill call everybody else"

"Really hell yeah," trunks said almost flying around going to get the phone before he was stopped by his mother

"WAIT!! I'll take the pillow I'll take it" Bulma yelled even more nervously holding out her hands for it

"Oh right sorry mom" trunks gave the pillow to his mom flying out of her lab to call Goten, Gohan, and everyone else to get ready for the party tonight.

Bulma sighed in relief as she got the pillow thinking quick on her feet had always got her out of any situation and an at this moment she thanked it, even more, looking down at the pillow she smiled looking at the stitching of the pillow and how worn out it was form use thinking about the pillow she remembered back to when she first got it for Vegeta, it was after his fight with cell seeing how hard he trained but how hard his back was messed up from cell and android 13, she had got the pillow and made it for him which he protested to the pillow and the stitching of it but when Bulma protested and gave a very close example of how it could be used during sex when she put him on to it and rode him until he yelled he started to love the pillow.

After that, they used the pillow frequently even when his back healed he still pretended he needed it and would grab the pillow to use when she was on top. It seemed like ages ago when they stopped using the pillow for his back but the memories still felt new to her.

She didn't have too long to dwell on good memories of the past, remembering the party she now had to plan due to her quick thinking, walking to her room still holding the pillow thinking of how the protest for the pillow went to love. Entering her room she heard Vegeta get out of the shower figuring she had a little time before the party. She decided to use the pillow to rejoin some old memories for Vegeta. getting naked she put the pillow on the bed and laid with it touching it but making sure to position herself very seductively making sure he would lose it the minute he got out of the shower.

Vegeta stepped out the shower followed by a mountain of steam walking into the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his sexy naked wife and a special gift she had given him in the past at a loss for words he finally spoke but not before his cock dick showing it was excited at the sight of both.

"Is that what I think it is?" he said struggling to hold his towel in place as his dick grew harder

Bulma smiled. He was trying to play it cool but his little prince gave it away "Yup that special pillow I gave to you for your back long ago so you wouldn't feel any pain or discomfort when I fucked you and was on top ''.

Vegeta dick grew harder and harder making Bulma grin as she saw the towel grow dropping the towel. Vegeta stood naked letting his dick spring out grinning. He walked towards Bulma who bit her lip and began to rub the pillow. Moving onto the bed he came face to face with his wife with only the pillow separating them "How do I know it's the pillow it could be new'' Vegeta said looking at her in the eye he was close enough to kiss her but he held his restraint his body was screaming he wanted her so bad.

Bulma grinned "You see here" she pointed at the pillow showing a bite mark and stitching "it's from when I invited Goku into our bed he was so rough I couldn't walk for days and your ass was sore for weeks I remember you bit so hard on the pillow " Bulma moved her hands towards his tip slowly feeling his dick and hard as a rock it was.

The memory came flashing at Vegeta. He had remembered the deal he made with her and remembered how she went behind his back to only ask Goku and not chi chi. The soreness he felt lasted for days in his mind he told himself he would never forgive her for that but the women had her tricks and blackmailing secrets to hold off any real payback, but despite that it was true he did bite down on the pillow.

“Yes, it is the pillow I see” Vegeta twitched feeling her hand move up and down his shaft and around his tip.

“Hmmm good” she leaned closer to his face tightening her grip “My prince would you like if I ride you hard enough to bite the pillow again,” Bulma said kissing his neck.

Vegeta smiled trying to push him down, before he could to his surprise she flipped him straddling him moving back and forth slowly, making sure his dick felt her ass and would feel how wet her pussy was.

Grabbing her thighs he rocked her back and forth, guiding her he had missed this sight of her on top. The curve of her hips and the supple creaminess of her breast had stayed the same over the years even getting bigger.

“I hope you're ready, I'm not letting you leave this bedroom anytime soon” Vegeta leaned up grabbing her nipple pinching it making her moan and hold onto him, he could feel her pussy getting wetter and feel how it dripped down his leg and he wanted more.

Bulma smiled “I wish I could fuck you all night but unfortunately we have to throw a party” she pushed him back on the bed holding her hands over his head kissing him. Having a little fun she stuck her tongue in, his mouth distracting him from the Saiyan cuffs she made to restrain him. Over the years it had been easier and easier to slip them on. Pulling away she left a saliva trail in the process.

“A party what for” he grunted not for once noticing he had been handcuffed to the bedpost

“Trust me If I tell you it would kill the mood”

“Tch fine”

“AWW doesn't be like that” Bulma leaned down closer to his ear “Everyone will be there Chi-chi, Krillin,18,” as she listed off the names she moved down his body kissing his chest and abbs moving closer and closer to her price, making Vegeta twitch and grunt as she went further to his member making it harder and harder.

“O- ok wh- why do I care” he tried to muster some words but couldn't as he felt her hands rub over his tip.

“Oh don't be like that, trust me my prince you will '' she moved closer to his dick, kissing the side of his shaft and rubbing her tongue over the slit tasting his pre-cum and forcing him to thrust up.

Breathing heavily “I- I doubt I will,” he said trying to thrust into her mouth again.

Looking at her husband struggling and grunting made her excited and get wetter, deciding to have one last spark with her husband she decided to give him what she wanted.

“Hmmm Oh and I can't forget our very special guess” she grabbed his dick harder and harder licking faster and faster making sure to inch closer and closer to teasing taking his dick into her mouth.

“Wh- Who” Vegeta grunted more and more

“A very very special guess”

“WHO WOMEN !!!!” he was losing it from her teasing and wanted to know.

“GOKU” Bulma smiled, taking his dick into her mouth as far as she could, smiling more as she saw his face and how his eyes shot open and how red his face got.

“BUUUUU LLL MMAAA” Vegeta yelled in anger and pleasure as he felt her suck harder and harder, while her hands moved up and down faster and faster on his shaft while giving light squeezes to his balls. Moving her head down further feeling his dick twitch in her mouth she sucked harder hearing Vegeta's grunts, moans, and yells she began to drool lubing his dick up more.

As she sucked harder she felt him getting ready to cum, deepthroating his dick she took as much cum as she could before she had to come up for air. Moving her head off his dick she let the cum drip out of her mouth down her face and tits, looking at Vegeta she smiled. He was huffing trying to catch his breath and try to stop his blush.

Smiling Bulma got off the bed licking the cum off her face and fingers “wow you came a lot I guess me bringing up Goku got you going” she laughed slightly

“SHUT UP!!” Vegeta said while his face grew a scarlet shade of red

“Ok ok I will my prince, but now we have a party to plan so I will leave you here,” Bulma said walking into the bathroom.

Vegeta tried to get up but noticing the cuffs he grew angry “WOMEN!!! COME TAKE THESE OFF” he struggled to break free

“I can't hear you,” she said sarcastically from the bathroom

“BULMA!!! BULMA!!!”

“SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BUSY GOTTA PARTY TO PLAN,” Bulma said quickly running out of the bathroom going to their door.

“WAIT WAIT!!!” he struggled more “Undo me”

“Oh don't worry I will do you” Bulma smiled seductively making him blush even more.

“That's not what I meant, now uncuff me” he yelled

“HMM nope sorry Ill come get you when the party starts or ends' 'Bulma blew a kiss to Vegeta closing the door. As she walked down the hall she could hear him yelling, about how he would get her and to come and free him. It made her smile that after all this time how he had changed and how much he hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> All comments are welcomed good or bad.


End file.
